The components which are involved in connecting a small form factor pluggable (XFP) optical transceiver module to a host board typically include, among other things, a cage assembly, a bezel, and a bezel electromagnetic interference (EMI) gasket. The cage assembly typically includes press-fit pins which insert into plated through holes of the host board (PCB). The bezel fastens directly to the host board and operates as a structural support of sufficient mechanical strength to facilitate insertion and extraction of the transceiver module through the front of the cage assembly. The bezel EMI gasket resides between the bezel and the front of the cage assembly to provide an EMI seal therebetween.
One conventional EMI gasket is formed by a shallow rectangular metallic frame which mirrors a periphery of a front flange of the cage assembly, and four clasps in the four corners of the shallow rectangular metallic frame. During installation, the frame moves toward the front flange and the clasps snap over open corners of the front flange and thus holding the frame to the front flange.
In accordance with a standard established by the Multi Source Agreement (MSA) Group, the preferred method for fastening the bezel EMI gasket is to fasten the gasket to the back of the bezel with a pressure sensitive adhesive. This preferred method is described in a document entitled “INF-8077i—10 Gigabit Small Form Factor Pluggable Module”, SFF Committee, Revision 4.0, Apr. 13, 2004, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.